To stand a chance?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Lucas heeds Ruth's words and goes to see Ros. Can he make her see what they could have?Has Harry even noticed whats going on under his nose?Reposted due to technical difficulties. Harry/Ruth Lucas/Ros all characters from series 2 onwards. Set post MTI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer Spooks do not belong to me. Kudos and BBC own all.**

**Stand a Chance?**

Ros closed her eyes as she listened to Lucas. She still couldn't really believe he was there in front of her, saying what he was saying. Since the explosion and even more so since Jo had died it was common knowledge she was damaged goods. The fact he was standing in front of her telling her he was in love with her was unfathomable. He was her best friend, the only one she had ever had and he knew more about her than any other man, Adam included. She shook her head sadly as he rested her hand over his heart.

"I don't want anyone else. You're in here now." His eyes bore into hers as he spoke. She blinked as a tear began to threaten to fall.

"Lucas, don't."

"I love you." He half whispered as he closed the gap between them. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She picked a spot on his white t shirt to focus on, afraid to meet his eye. The words seemed unreal as they began to sink in. "I fell in love with my best friend. I think that makes me the luckiest man alive. That is if my best friend feels the same way."

"Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Tom Quinn?" She smirked slightly as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ros." Lucas half laughed as he closed the already impossibly small gap as his lips brushed hers. She felt her eyes close as her hands made their way around his neck pulling him closer still. She pulled back when the need for oxygen began to overwhelm them both, sighing heavily as she realised Lucas was right. This was them now. There was no going back. She just hoped he was right, that they stood a chance.

##########################

The early morning sunshine fell across the bed as Ros groaned slightly. It was the first night she hadn't stayed at Malcolm's since the explosion at the hotel had almost killed her, Lucas and Andrew Lawrence. She blinked as she realised she had slept better than she had done since Jo had died. She rested a hand across her forehead as she thought of the young blonde spook. It was too early to get up but she really could see no reason to stay in bed. It was then she felt a warm heavy arm across her abdomen.

"Lucas?" She turned to see him smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Ros paused. "I'm always ok."

"Ros."

"Yes." She smiled slightly as he began drawing lazy circles on her bare arm. "More than."

He paused as she touched his chin, the stubble already beginning to form. He kissed her hand as she ran her thumb along his stubble. He kissed her gently before Ros began to deepen the kiss as he slipped one hand under her white cotton nightshirt that had made it's way back on during the early hours of the morning. Ros groand involuntarily at his touch before running her toes along his calf. He smiled as he kissed her neck, knowing this was another side to Ros that no one else got to see. She wasn't the Ice Queen everyone seemed to think she was. His Ros was warm and loving but he knew there was no way she would admit it when they got back to the Grid.

"Ros." He breathed her name as she came apart beneath him for the second time since he arrived at her flat. He was seconds behind her as she whispered his name. He knew there and then there was no way he could go back to being just friends and work colleagues. He brushed her blonde hair away from her face as she settled back down to earth. She caught his hand and held it over her heart.

"Lucas North." She whispered. "What have you done to me?"

He smiled as she kissed him lazily as her hand slipped under the duvet. He caught it with his other hand as she reached for his thigh.

"I have to go to work. Ruth told me Harry said you were to stay off until you were well enough to go back." He watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am well enough."

"Ros. You just got out of hospital."

"Exactly. I was discharged. Now if what happened last night and this morning isn't proof enough that I'm physically strong enough I don't know what is. I can prove it again if you want." She smirked as he smiled.

"I don't know if I'm physically strong enough after last night." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "Never mind the repeat preformance this morning."

"Ok then." She kissed him as she traced one of his tattoos. "Come on. We'll be late." She swung her legs out of bed, glad that they seemed to be less shaky than the night before. He rested his hands behind his head as he watched her walking towards the bathroom. He had a feeling that he and Ros stood more than a chance of making it work. Shaking his head he slipped out of bed and followed her, wondering how he could explain to Harry why they had been so late for work.

#################

A/N Hope this is ok. Not sure about the ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Hear Say?**

Ruth curled her legs up underneath her as she waited for Harry to finish his phone call with the Home Secretary. Andrew Lawrence had been more overbearing than ever since he had returned to office following the explosion. Harry shook his head as he tried not to slam the phone down.

"Ok?" Ruth smiled slightly as Harry glared at the phone. "Harry?"

"What did Lucas want?"

"I think it is safe to say he is just about as good at relationships as you are." Ruth got to her feet as Harry turned to face her.

"And I am supposed to know what that means?" He stepped towards her as she rested her palms on his lapels.

"You never told me how you felt. I mean you tried before I left. I know you did but as I told Lucas, in the service it is different for women. It has so many more risks, especially for field officers like Ros. So I told him to stop wasting time, stop letting her down and get over there."

"Are you telling me there is something going on between Ros and Lucas?"

"Harry." Ruth raised her eyebrows. "You are the Head of Section D. You have been a spy longer than there has been a section D and you hadn't noticed those two? You really are a man." She shook her head as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"I know that. I think I demonstrated that more than once last night." He kissed her gently before trailing kisses along her jaw line as her eyes fell closed. Once again Ruth was glad the CCTV cameras rarely worked in Harry's office. She paused as she tried to consider her answer.

"Yes." She breathed as Harry slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and began tracing lazy circles on the skin he found there.

"Sorry I couldn't take you out tonight. I know I promised we'd go."

"It's ok." She rested her palm against his cheek. "It really is ok." She met his gaze as Harry smiled slightly.

"Ros and Lucas? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes." Ruth smiled. "Don't say anything. I know you didn't like the idea of Tom and Christine."

"That was different." Harry wrinkled his nose as the thought of the thin, blonde American and the man that had blown a hole in his shoulder. "But?"

"Look, he went back into a burning building to find her. Stayed at the scene when he should have been halfway to A&E. He even stayed by her bedside in ITU until we had news of the others in South America. Then he only went because he knew how much Zaf and Adam meant to her. If her and Adam had started things again I think he would have stepped back and said nothing. He loves her."

"I thought so earlier, when she was in here." He glanced towards the old battered sofa in the corner of his office remembering how she had seemed almost lifeless in Lucas' arms as Ruth had dialed 999. "But Ros? I had no idea."

"It's Ros. You said yourself if she doesn't want anyone to know how she feels." Ruth shrugged slightly, slipping her hand into his. "We've even missed the chip shop."

"Ah, our first date." Harry smiled, changing the subject.

"Second." Ruth corrected as he kissed her. Kissing Harry Pearce was something she believed she could easily spend the rest of her life doing. He tugged on her hand as he walked towards the door.

"Well, the burger van at the end of Mill Lane is usually there this time of night."

"No." Ruth pulled a face. "Tonight I have had to wait for you to finish, missed my dinner in the process, finished a report into the financial dealing of Hans Linnerman and had to calm down a nearly neurotic Lucas North. I am not adding food poisoning to that list. We'll have something to eat. I'll make us something."

"Oh." Harry watched while she blushed. "We're going back to yours?"

"Pick Scarlett up on the way and stop looking so pleased at the thought of microwave pizza." She blushed slightly as he whispered in her ear before kissing her ear.

"Ruth."

"Mmm."

"Lucas and Ros?"

"Yes. Harry, I am an analyst for a reason. Believe me. Ros and Lucas are either together or it wont be long until they are." She smiled as he shook his head.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"Too old." Ruth teased as he followed her into the pod. "You?"

"Funny Ruth. Very funny. But?"

"Just watch them tomorrow. You'll see." She smiled as she stepped away from him and walked towards the car park. She had a feeling that if she were to run a book on the Section Chief and Senior Case Officer she would make a great deal of money. Frowning slightly she wondered if Zaf already was.

####################

A/N and that is the final chapter. Please review. More Silent Night? soon.


End file.
